WildBlade
by Xenolord
Summary: An Aurin sent to Planet Nexus to serve as a Protostar Subcontractor to both sides in the brewing war stumbles across an ancient relic from a long-dead race.


Author's Note: Even though WildStar isn't out yet, and my roommate will ARGUE WITH ME ON THIS, I still can do it. Because f'k you, that's why.

Disclaimer: WildStar is property of Carbine Studios, and WitchBlade is owned by Top Cow Entertainment. Akkiabra and all other characters, however, are mine.

WildBlade

Prologue

Planet Nexus. Seems like everyone wants this rock. For what reason, I don't think I'll ever know. All I know is, a woman with my particular... talents... is an almost must; what with the brewing war, and both sides needing someone to build structures... which will only be destroyed, but I don't care. Tear it down, and that just means you've got to pay me more to build it again. Now I find myself on a transport ship to Nexus, along with a rather mixed group of engineers sent to settle and colonize this dustball. Sitting in my seat, buckled safely in, magazine in hand, I hum to myself as I dream of all the money I'm going to make on this job.

"You seem rather happy for yourself, Aurin." Comes a gruff voice from the aisle of the craft. Lowering the magazine and looking up, I see the chiseled image of the Granok Sergeant who hired me and my crew. I give him a cute smile and nod.

"Do I have a reason not to be, Sergeant?" I ask politely, my words rolling off my tongue like honey. "Here I am, on to the most sought after planet in the whole galaxy, with my boys in tow, about to build whatever the honorable Exiles wish me to." I close the magazine and fold my lithe hands gently over it on my lap. "I couldn't be happier to do my service." A beat. "The money's nice, too."

"I knew it was going to devolve into money with you, Akkiabra. It always does. You engineers are all alike. Money grubbing little blighters." My smile only deepens.

"Oh, please, Sergeant. You misunderstand me. My boys and I are only pleased to be serving, money aside. It's simply... a bonus." The Granok's features frowned deeper, shaking his head.

"What am I gonna do with you, Assentia?" I only laughed again, picking up my magazine as the Sergeant walked on down the aisle. Somehow, I didn't want to know what the good Sergeant would do with me, given the option... I settled into my seat a bit more, blue fur ruffling under my clothes as my back slid down into the seat cushion. This really was the life. As I began to look over a rather nice pair of dice earrings, the PA system chimed, the mechanical female voice sounding.

"Attention. This shuttle is -inbound- from -Protostar Headquarters- to -Planet Nexus-. If your final destination is not -Planet Nexus-, then please stay on the shuttle for your next flight. If you are disembarking on -Planet Nexus-, then please collect all of your valuables when we land, and follow the flight crew. A word of warning: The current threat level for -Planet Nexus- has been elevated to -Shit's Goin' Down-, due to the increased hostilities between -The Exiles- and -The Dominion-. Protostar advises all that should you choose to start a new life on -Planet Nexus-, there is a -very high- probability of your quick and painful demise. Remember. Protostar is not responsible for your mangled corpse. Thank you. Good-bye. And good luck. T-Minus -twenty- -five- minutes until landing." Not terribly reassuring. I stood to address the others.

"Alright, attention everyone." All turned to face me. "You just heard, we're going to be landing in twenty five minutes... probably ten more to get off this tub... and I suspect another forty minutes to go through customs and another fifteen to get our luggage... so I suspect we're looking at a little over an hour before we get down to work. Hope you are all ready." There came a roar of support from the whole ship, causingcausing a smile to form on my face. "Good. Let's show 'em where their money is going." I sat back in my seat and reached for the seat back in front of me, taking out the large envelope that's been there since we took off, the front displaying the Protostar label, as well as the insigneas of about five other large corporations. Sliding a claw across the seal, I opened it and withdrew the datapad within. Reacting to my touch, the display clicked on, displaying the Protostar logo. Briefing time.

"Greetings Protostar Subcontractor! It is our pleasure to welcome you to another fine job opportunity! This time, it is with reverence that I tell you your area of operation is the fabled Planet Nexus. You have been hired out to both The Exile faction, as well as The Dominion to act as private contractors. We realize that tensions on Planet Nexus are tense at the moment, so to help facilitate good relations to both sides, Prtotostar has assigned you a secondary Chief Architect for this tour, you'll find her profile later." Oh good. Last time I did work for The Dominion, I had armed guards watching all of my boys' moves...

"You are to be stationed on Nexus for the period of three years, or a time when your services are no longer required." The image on the datapad continued undaunted by my thoughts. "The second shuttle that was sent before you has already landed on Planet Nexus, and all of your equipment should be already unloaded and ready for your first project..."

"I hate to interrupt you in the middle of your briefing..." Came an unfamiliar voice behind me, causing me to pause the playback and look. Getting to my feet, I watched the lithe, mechanical figure of a woman I saw when we boarded. She was noticeably mechanical, her face and body giving the tell-tale ticks of a Mechari.

"No, no. What can I do for you?" She extended her hand to me gently.

"My name is Annah. I was assigned as a liaison in case we get Dominion projects." I smiled to her and nodded, ears flopping every which way. I took her extended hand and gave it a shake.

"Pleasure to meet you. Akkiabra. I take it you're the secondary Chief Architect I was told about?" She nodded courtly.

"I am. In the event of a Dominion Project, I have been authorized to temporarily take your position. However, for Exile projects, I am to be used like any other you have in your employ." I gave her a smile and a nod. It really was good to know I wouldn't have to worry about getting shot at again. I did not want another Bersivren IV incident. She bowed swiftly. "I hate to cut our introductions short, but I best get to my seat for landing. Pleasure meeting you, and I look forward to working for and with you."

"Same to you." Sitting back down, I finished up my briefing, then put my head back to close my eyes for a few minutes.

-Half An Hour Later-

We landed with no trouble on our first build site, a fairly flat piece of land we were scheduled to build a small outpost for Exiles.

"Demolition crew, I want this done quickly and as cleanly as possible. Start setting up to clear the land." I commanded to the men wearing red arm bands, the group nodding and beginning to unpack their equipment. I looked about, trying to find a redhead I knew.

"Looking for me, Akki?" Came a woman's voice behind me, causing me to turn. A green-eyed human smiled as I jumped back. "Ha! Did I scare you?" She was thin, her red hair pulled into a long ponytail down her back, her glasses hanging gently off her nose.

"Lyndrys... there you are. I need a geographic survey of the land, make sure it's safe to build here. I don't mind rebuilding, but it'd be on us if it just collapses." The red head, Lyndrys, nodded and fished a datapad from her bag, along with a small circular probe.

"I'd love to. Alright little guy." She was speaking to the probe now, petting it as it floated gently in the air. "Time To do your thing." She handed the datapad to me with a smile. "Here. Do your calculations." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her. Every time we do this, she has me put everything in. I spent the next ten minutes putting in dimensions, material mass and density, as well as temperature, humidity and gravimetric readings. Handing it back to her I frowned.

"Why do I have to do more of your job then I have to?" She muzzled my cheeks little.

"Because you love me, and you're better at math then I am." Which was sad when one thought about it. Lyndrys was a Scientist, her job practically revolved around mathematics... me? I just swung a hammer for a living. She watched the datapad as the little probe began to fly erratically about the field, the little blue light scanning rocks and trees in the vicinity. "Not much wiggle room, I'm afraid." She mused idly, her eyes locked with the datapad. "Structure is a hundred and eight meters squared... and we've got a hundred and fifteen meters squared of thick ground. Everything after that for as long as the probe can scan is too thin. Seems to be an impressive cave system several hundred meters below us."

"We're builders, Lyn, not explorers. Upload the data to Protostar, maybe their spleunkers can find something interesting. Who knows? Maybe that'll give you a cut." She laughed at his, knowing full well whatever cut they decide to give her would be insignificant. "The important thing;" I continued undaunted. "Is that we get this thing built. We're on a time frame." I motioned her towards the clearing. "Show me the center of this bad boy."

Keeping her eyes on the datapad, she paced through the sparse trees, following the scans of her probe. She would occasionally deftly step over a loose root or stone to avoid tripping. "Aaaaaand here we are. Fifty four meters of solid ground in all directions. She looked up from her data pad and looked at the same disappointing sight I did. Right where the middle of the compound was supposed to be was a huge rock just chilling there. Rolling her eyes and growling, she shot daggers at the block. "Oh, you have got to be frucking kidding me?!"

"You know, life just isn't fun if it doesn't mess with us, right?" I slapped her lightly in the back and reached for the radio on my belt. "Hey, Andrin, Jake." My radio crackles a few seconds later, a male voice chiming in.

"This is Andrin, what can we do for you, boss?" I thought for a second, then turned my locator on.

"Grab three sledgehammer and come to my location. We got a little problem." Andrin and Jake were always prompt with requests.

They never fail. A few precious moments after I made it, the two men; a Cassidan and Draken, appear near us, three sledgehammers ready for tearing this stone to pieces. Andrin, the Draken, handed me one of the hammers, hefting the other he held with both hands. "Alright, boys. This rock is right in the middle of where our outpost is supposed to go. I need it gone yesterday." The boys nodded and took a place near the large stone, each of us far enough away from each other so we didn't hit one another. "Alright... on three." Swinging the hammer over my head, I brought it down shouting 'three!'. The boys did the same, the three of us hitting it in sequence.

We pounded on the rock for a solid half an hour, not even making a dent in it. "Son of a bitch...!" Andrin heaved, dropping the hammer, exhausted. "What the hell is this thing made out of? Impervium?" I shook my head as I caught my breath. Leaning on the hammer, Jake looked it over, rubbing his hand over the rock's surface.

"Boss... this is meteorite. Sledgehammers aren't going to do anything. I could go run back and get some Dentonium. Dentonium'll take that out in no time at all." I nodded reluctantly. Dentonium was expensive to get anywhere but Chua, the only planet where it's production was legal.

"Alright. While you're there, grab two sticks of Dentonium, a crate of D-Grade drill bits, and our drill. If you need help, snag someone to help you carry 'em." He nodded and sprinted towards our campsite. "Dammit, this kind of shit is what holds us back." I looked to Andrin. "I need you to do me a favor, Andrin. Go back and get four stakes, a hammer and a wheel tape measure. Give you more instructions when you get back." He nodded as well and started back. "Might as well multi-task..." I turned to Lyndrys, who was busy looking at her datapad. She looked up and caught my eyes.

"Delays, delays, delays, eh?" She smiled her toothy little grin. I couldn't help but shrug and nod.

"You sure this is the only stable place to build?" Consulting her datapad once more, she skimmed the readings again.

"'Fraid so, love." Came her response. "Probe's got a five mile radius on it's topographical scanner. B'sides, they were very specific about wanting their outpost right here. We couldn't move it even if the ground was stable elsewhere." I rolled my eyes and took a seat on the rock, Lyndrys coming and sitting down next to me. She rubbed my back and stuffed the datapad back into her bag, cooing and smiling. "Hey..." She smiled to me. "Don't look so down. We'll be alright. We always are. It's just a small roadblock."

"More pissed that we've been on this planet for two hours - not even! - and already we have to deal with this crap." I growled a bit. "Usually, this kind of bullshit doesn't happen until at least a week in." Lyndrys laughed at this well, patting my back.

"Don't worry. Ten minutes and one stick of Dentonium later, and this'll all be a bad memory." Lyndrys always had way of cheering me up, no matter how sour my mood got. looking up, I watched Jake returning with Andrin and another in tow. Jake held a small crate about three feet cubed, while Andrin carried a wheel tape measure, four large wooden stakes and a large hammer. The third man, Igon; a twitchy little Chua, held two small sticks of Dentonium, the little paycho grinning like a madman.

"Good." I spoke, standing.

"Take it I get the job of bordering?" Andrin asked, having had it several times before. I gave him a little nod as Lyndrys fished her datapad out again, and tapped it a few times.

"Here." She mused, handing him the datapad. "Here's all the measurements. Have fun, darlin'." He grunted before taking off with everything to mark out the border.

"What'cha want done wi'dis, Boss?" Came Igon' s idle chattering. He held the Dentonium aloft and glared at the sticks.

"Hold on to 'em for now. Need 'em in just a bit." Jake put the crate down and opened it, a folded tripod with a heavy center rested inside, several large red drill bits resting along aide it. "Start setting up that drill. Sooner this rock is dust, sooner we can get to work." Jake knew his way around that drill like he knew the back of his own hand. He deftly and swiftly set the tripod up and hooked a drill bit to it. If these red diamond drill bits don't cut this rock, we were in real trouble. This particular drill was designed for this kind of operation; drilling into small obstructions to destroy them... just what I planned on doing. I watched Lyndrys' probe start to scan the rock.

"You were right. Meteorite stone... strange metallic anomaly from the core, though."

"Don't worry about it, Lyn. If it explodes into rare metals, Protostar will have to give us a cut." I responded to her. As the drill began to work it's way into the meteorite's core, the hulking form of the Sergeant appeared from behind.

"There a hold up here, Assentia?" He asked, watching the drill at work.

"Nothing to bad." I responded casually. "Just this meteorite we're about to blow to hell." He seemed pleased, signaled by a seen, but gentle nod.

"Good. Your escort will be here within the hour. The shuttle got held up a little while ago." I returned the nod. Military is always a day late.

It took us two drill bits and fifteen minutes to drill into the meteorite's core, far enough to put the Dentonium down to destroy it. "Alright, Igon. Time for your favorite part. Light one - one! - of those sticks and drop it down the hole. Time to make this an ex meteorite."

"Rightright!" Igon snipped, handing one of the Dentonium sticks; which was about the size and shape of a sharpee, to Jake. "Hold the boom-boom." He spoke once again, Jake looking disgusted.

"You know I hate how this crap makes my hands smell like sulphur..." Undaunted, Igon stuck the stick b'twixt his teeth and found a lighter amongst his person, flicking it on. Lighting the fuse, he hopped onto the rock and spat the Dentonium down the hole.

"FIRE IN DA HOLES!" He belted, hopping off and sprinting to safety. We followed suit, hiding a good few meters from the blast zone. Dentonium was powerful stuff, capable of blowing even the hardest stone to powder. A handful of seconds later, there came a dull thud. "Thud? Why it go thud and not boom? Dentonium no make thud! Dentonium make boom!" I sighed and ruffled my hair.

"Well, that was unexpected..." I mused, looking at the sledgehammer on the ground. Dipping down I picked it up and heafted it into my two hands. "Andrin, Jake, grab your hammers and-"

"No! No hammers! Dentonium fix! Dentonium solution to all problems!"

"Igon, I don't think that's wise..." Jake mused as the Chua snatched the second stick from Jake's hand. He sprinted back to the rock, lighter in hand, and leapt up.

"I got a bad feeling about this..." Lighting the second stick, he spat it down the hole.

"FIRE IN DA HOLES! AGAIN!" He called. I reached up and tried to grapple him to pull him down, the crazed Chua staring down the hole with one eye. Before any of us could react, the Dentonium exploded, knocking all of us ten feet back and to our rears.

"...ke up! Come on, wake up!" I was awoken to someone gently shaking me. My eyes fluttered open to seesee who it was. The blurred figure slowly turned into red hair and green eyes... Lyndrys.

"Lyn...?" I asked, the woman sighing heavily in relief.

"Thank the gods you're alright..." Lyndrys smiled deeply at me, giving me a hug then helping me to my feet. I surveyed the damage, the rock blown clean out of the ground, small pieces of meteorite littering the field, and a small crater where it had once rested.

"Everyone alright?" I asked. Jake was looking around frantically.

"I can't find Igon!" He belted frantically. "Help me look!"

"He's smaller then all of us, he probably flew farther." I started to shamble around, getting my bearings as a small plume of smoke caught my eye. Bet that's Igon. "Igon, you alright?" I watched his singed head pop up, toothiest grin ever plastered on his face.

"BEST! BOOM! IN! HISTORY!" Smiling, I turned to the rest.

"He's okay!" I saw Jake sigh happily, pleased his good friend was safe. "Alright, boys. Show's over, let's get to work." I motioned to them with both hands. Lyndrys smiled at me, her eyes looking at my right hand.

"That's a pretty bracelet you put on, Akki. When did you start wearing jewelry?" I blinked at her satupified.

"What bracelet?" Lifting both hands, I saw a silver bracelet on my right wrist over my vein, a shimmering red ruby set into the frame. I studiedthe bracelet for a moment. Running two fingers around the gem, it shown brilliantly in the high Sun.

"That's new... I didn't put this this on..." Lyndrys blinked at me confusedly.


End file.
